


No Place Like the Isle for the Holidays

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [11]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Gil and Harry set up a holiday party on the deck of Uma's old pirate ship.Day 11 of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Home for the Holidays.
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	No Place Like the Isle for the Holidays

Uma was surprised when she made it down the length of the dock without stumbling. It had been six months since she’d been here last, but her feet still remembered the way to her old ship, and she could have walked it in her sleep. Or, like she was doing now, in a blindfold.

“I know where we are,” she said. “You might as well take this off.”

“No,” Harry said. “I’d hate to ruin the surprise.”

Uma didn’t say anything, but she let herself smile. She would never admit it to her former crew, but she’d missed this place.

“And… here,” Harry said. He stopped walking so suddenly that Uma almost pitched herself into the ocean. Harry caught her arm and whisked off her blindfold.

Uma gaped up at the deck of her ship. The rail had been wrapped in silvery tinsel, and the mast had wreaths and bronze bells nailed to it. Someone had set up a tree, decorated with glass baubles and stacked with presents underneath. The space was packed with Isle kids- Uma recognized Dizzy, Celia, the Smee twins, Mal and her friends, most of her crew, and Gil, perched on the railing at the front and grinning like a madman.

“Hi, Uma,” he said as Uma and Harry climbed on board the ship. Uma shook her head in amazement, eyes wide as she took it all in.

“You did all of this?”

“It was Gil’s idea,” Harry confirmed. “We knew you missed the Isle, so we thought we’d try doing something nice for a change.”

Uma found that, for once, she had nothing even remotely nasty or cynical to say. She kissed both Harry and Gil, and even gave Mal a hug. Jay clapped her on the back, and someone dragged a table up from below decks for food. Uma grinned and twirled Gil onto the dance floor when someone put on music.

She wasn’t going to tell anyone, but this definitely beat Auradon’s fanciest parties. No competition. 


End file.
